Build talk:Mo/Me ATFH Runner
Degening the great destroyer to death seems like an incredibly stupid way to kill him.--Goldenstar 22:35, 10 February 2008 (EST) :It apparently works. possibly faster b/c it can hurt him while he is invincible. HM seems easier than NM ironically though.Thomas Malakier 22:45, 10 February 2008 (EST) Does not work well and has a very high chance of failure. Also, you cannot complete the run if any of the destroyers that spawn are archers. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.67.243.230 ( ) }. Surprisingly, degening the great destroyer to death really works... takes like 4 minutes.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:04, 11 February 2008 (EST) still, if archers are spawned, they gonna interrupt you. A variant would also be Illusion of Pain, which surprisingly also works Hoschi 04:49, 11 February 2008 (EST) Thou, if theres a ranger / deed, it take 14sec to resin and join, and this is the fastets way i've seen to kill it :) Massive 09:09, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Maybe Mantra of Resolve to deal with the ranger spawns... Just an idea Maaya 16:34, 12 February 2008 (EST) A more reliable way is using Mo/D with Mystic regeneration as health regeneration and having the elite Word Of Censure and Spear of Light as attack skills. Sun 11:08, 11 February 2008 (EST) Except for the whole burning thing, will that still work with the changes to Mystic Regeneration? Also, is it a problem when you start adding more attribute lines? Teutonic 11:16, 11 February 2008 (EST) not bad, but i find it kinda works at the same pace give or take 20 secs. im in favor of finding a none monk primary solo build for the great destroyer. i have heard eles can do it. TheGreatKeen 2:02, 11 February 2008 (EST) :didnt mystic regen get pwnt? himynameisbobbyjoe 14:25, 11 February 2008 (EST) Hmm, it doesn't really seem to be a quick kill to the Great Destoyer, but if it works, hey, what the hell? Xilconic 14:54, 11 February 2008 (EST) :It's not fast, but someone ran the mission for me using a similar, if not the same build, so it does work. 76.89.84.136 20:18, 11 February 2008 (EST) :I had a mate run it for me, he was a dervish but I never saw the build, he did it in about 2-3 mins I think. 217.43.167.100 02:58, 12 February 2008 (EST) I found it worked better with Essence Bond instead of Blessed Aura. Deathbybowtie 01:08, 13 February 2008 (EST) variations maybe it should be mentioned, that heroes can be a great help: for a human runner: A hero with balthazars spirit (helps with energy management, you yourself take essence bond) and watchful spirit (opens up a place for one more degen skill. For everyone: It is possible to run this with your own heroes. If you take two monks with you, one using the 55hp gear gets prof=Monk/Mesmer ProtectionPrayers=10+1+3 DivineFavor=8+3 Illusionmagic=12Spiritof RegenerationVisageVisageof PainNightmareBondAura/build the other flagged at the beginning of the pool gets the support skills balthazar's spirit, watchful spirit and mending. With healing prayers completely skilled You might switch blessed aura for one more degen-skill. But havent tried that yet. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.144.187.103 ( ) . :You shouldn't need anything more than Illusion of Pain for degen. The only problem I see is getting the hero to stay adjacent to the great destroyer; otherwise it's theoretically possible. --Mafaraxas (talk) 15:53, 11 October 2008 (EDT) Just a question I wonder why someone would like to solo the great destroyer. It's a few minutes with a party and not to difficult either. Am i missing something? Hordes of people who will pay money for running through this or something? Of course i can see the challenge for creating a solo build, but i wonder if there is more to it :) Irkm Desmet 08:27, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Yes, lots of people do pay money for this run.-Canderouss Mantra of Flame instead of Balthazars. Destroyers deal fire damage if you didn't know it. --Arthas 10:07, 17 February 2008 (EST) :That requires points in Inspiration Magic. Which this build has none of. 76.89.84.136 20:21, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Blessed Aura is unnecessary in this build. You are better of using Mantra of Flame. More energy gain > Longer enchantments in this case. ::: Agree with that i tried it out for some odd reason always out of energy, not many arrgo in Normal Mode, but Hard Mode is perfectly fine 79.72.149.204 15:01, 20 February 2008 (EST) skills i think this build should use illusion of pain instead of conjure nightmare its a better choice and its healing the enemy effect can be avoided by casting it before it ends and it cost 5 less energy[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 15:38, 14 February 2008 (EST)-- Great Destroyer i still haven't beat EotN:o what does killing him accomplish(other than beating the game)?--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I :You get paid by the seven people you run.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:03, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::And you can buy armor at the end and stuff. --20pxGuildof 12:36, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::And People pay to re-fill their hero handbooksIcyFiftyFive 17:54, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::There is no Armor at the end.70.121.168.43 20:49, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Droknar's weapons and offhands.--209.173.75.104 13:56, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::::That's still no armor -.- 16:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Equipment So... 55 armor and 55 gear are appropriate equip? Anyone think this needs a little more explanation?Cheeseh 18:27, 16 February 2008 (EST) :There's a specific 55 guide, almost everyone knows what it is... Just any armor with 5 superior runes, and radiant insigna's. Then for weapons Caster weapon(+5 energy/20% enchant, totem axe usually) and -50 Hp grim cesta you get from Cites of Ascalon.(Forgot to sign) Colonel Hawk 01:12, 17 February 2008 (EST) This entire guide needs more explanation. The usage, counters section, etc. are terrible. BrotherGilburt 21:19, 16 February 2008 (EST) :So do it? ... its a wiki for a reason, critic.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:57, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::Haha Dark you're my favorite Colonel Hawk 00:23, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::I like to be lazy, take that!! Cheeseh 02:12, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::Well the counters section shouldn't even exist. This is a build designed for a single specific run, and as long as you restart if you see destroyers of deeds there, every single run should be the same. I mean...you might as well add "being an idiot" into the counters section.24.186.207.198 03:49, 21 March 2008 (EDT) There is no need to insist on "lowest AL" armor, if the build doesn't use Spirit Bond. Ought to be changed to "any armor". :I agree, Changed it to "any armor"Uraniumjoint 17:28, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Me/Mo Have anyone tested can this be done with a mesmer primary? Mesmer has a little bit shorter enchantments, and 1 bip smaller health regen. Doragon 03:12, 21 February 2008 (EST) :don't see why it wouldn't work, youd have a free spot because no Blessed Aura.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I ::Works fine as a mesmer. Just fiddle with it until you find a build that works. Rusty 00:26, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::I tried it with my mesmer and fiddled with it and never could find a build that worked reliably. Mostly due to energy problems. Doesn't mean someone else can't do it, but I couldn't. If someone else comes up with something that works, please post the build. I'd definitely like to see it. --Aubee91 15:40, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::Added the build I use to new section. Rusty 03:16, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Hey Rusty, how do you survive as mesmer in HM? I just can't outheal the damage from the GD and the two melees when I get to it, even if I spam Illusion of Pain on recharge. Am I missing something fundamental? (yes, runes etc are all fine) -- Mafaraxas 05:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, I still don't know how you do it (if you do), but bringing a monk hero to, in the words of Samwise Gamgee, "share the load" and then some makes it about 100 times easier :) -- Mafaraxas 05:57, 10 May 2008 (EDT) I've added a link to a video for a mesmer on the build page. Template codes for NM & HM are included on the videos. I tried the Mes build posted and found it unreliable in NM and didn't have much luck in HM so my builds are slightly different but you'll find much more consistent. Other Solo Uses? Was curious if this build would work in the three (or is it four?) other solo quests in EotN ... sithkhan 02:41, 28 February 2008 (EST) Call of Destruction Maybe it's just me and I'm doing something wrong, but I've noticed on occasion the Great Destroyer using Call of Destruction, which at times is spawning what I assume was a Destroyer of Hope (I haven't noticed which). Anyway, I'm getting hit with Mark of Subversion, which is killing me in one shot. I find this odd, because as of yet Mark of Subversion isn't listed as one of Destroyer of Hope's skills (or any other Destroyer for that matter). Anyone else had this problem? 68.54.151.153 00:53, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Happened to me once on my first commercial run, lol. Rusty 01:46, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :Got Destroyers of Hope on 99% of my tries, what a bummer. Any way to beat them? I tried to move out of range, but they keep following GD... mocax 00:23, 16 August 2008 (EDT) yeah iv had the same thing. Its what stops me doing this with my necro :They don't spawn off the bat, only when the GD uses Call of Destruction will it spawn Hopes. Stop this by using Ancestors Visage and Sympathetic Visage, make sure one of them is always up or else the GD wil lget 10 Energy and cast CoD, other wise it will keep it low enough to not be able to use it, guaranteeing your success. Mesmer Primary Added extra section. Thought it'd be worth noting, so some idiot doesn't go out and submit a Me/Mo build. Rusty 18:25, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :I don't know who made this build, but he/she forgot to mention putting the last 6 attribute points in '''fast casting' so you can cast a little quicker^^ it's not a really big mistake or something but i just noticed it^^82.72.233.33 15:06, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, should have added that, thanks for the correction. Rusty 21:17, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Just TO awesome? I dont know; but its so easy; I earn like 100k per 3 hours of running, and its fun to do; and personally I use HB instead of SoR, cause of the energy cost. People kinda laugh at me when I say I dont need any elite skill to farm TGD - but then they come with me; I pwn TGD and then they pay me; hah! =D ::: I dont know why, but i keep running out of energy and i keep dying cuz i dont even have enough energy to cast SoR or the mes skills scythefromunder ::::Just don't spam your skills. I use a different form of this, no elite and conjure nightmare. I've also used a version that uses word of censure. Tbh, I prefer WoC because it is VERY effective at killing TGD. It actually kills faster than the typical degen build, despite the 20 second recharge. Occasionally I will take out a visage and bring conjure nightmare + word of censure. Usually this kills him in under a minute with ease. Also, I'm curious when the guy who started this topic does runs, because these days it takes me a good 10 minutes just to find clients! Much less make 100k in 3 hours...Gabe 15:09, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I'VE GOT TO GET MY MONK THERE MAN! Too many runners Too many runners out there already, we don't need more... Mystic Regen?! The problem with mystic regeneration is still, you cant avoid the interrupts, they can apply dazed, in turn interrupting you as soon as their arrows or attacks hit you, it doesnt matter if you take it or not. a way round this is to take mantra of resolve, swapping it for a skill of your choice, althought i dont reccomend it. as all the main skills are vital, but watchful spirit is not vital. try it :) and if it doesnt work, stick to the basic build. ---- running with a monk hero? ive seen a few people running the mission with a monk hero, anyone know what that is? :You can just bring a monk hero to stick a few more maintained enchantments (Life Barrier, Life Bond, Mending, etc) on you to make the entire thing a breeze. It's what I did as a mesmer primary to transform the HM solo from near-impossible to a walk in the park. There might be more to it than that, but likely not very much. -- Mafaraxas 04:35, 19 May 2008 (EDT) I did the whole run with a Hero Monk. Twas eayier then I thought, just kill yourself, disable all skills on the monk, then do it XD Destroyer of Deed Do people always resign if there's a Deed at the start? Or is there anyway to take care of them? --Voidvector 02:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :I haven't tested it ingame, but try taking a monk hero along to add all the other bonds including one on the main bar and you bring Mantra of Resolve instead. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 13:20, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Even easier Take a hero that has 'Balth Spirit' while the solo-er takes Essence bond. That way, the solo-er gets 2 energy per hit. Also, make the hero have Mending, and Succor for even more energy in case the solo-er is having problems. PvXJing 16:58, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Yes, but then you can take fewer people with you and therefore make less cash each run.--Goldenstar 16:59, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::good luck finding 7 people to run in a decent amount of time. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 18:34, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Which is why no one does this run anyway?--Goldenstar 20:05, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Or maybe it's because this is ironically the easiest mission in EotN? Tho I guess that boils down to the same thing. 21:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Lol Just resign when there is Destroyer of Deeds, and go back in if theres still archers keep resigning until there isnt any --69.157.78.196 10:08, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Energy problems? Am i the only one having energy problems? i use mending instead of watchful spirit and i have energy problems like hell... i used a hero, and i tried it with essence bond instead of mending, and still had some problems with it.... maybe i just like to push the buttons too much? :Use two heroes, one with balth's spirit and the other with succor. just give them a bunch of other maintained enchants too to make the run really easy. It's what I've done on my mes. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:34, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Mesmer/Monk I have tried a lot with the mesmer/monk build given on main page, but I do not achieve to do it. My major problem is health. Even if I maintain Protective Spirit and Shield of Regeneration up all the time, as soon as the two destroyers get at me, my health decreases high speed and I mostly die before to even reach the GD. Could someone please explain what should be typical health level for a mesmer to do that? With 4 superior runes on armor and -50 with the Grim, my health is at 130. Is that still too much? If yes, how can I decrease it more than that? It would be great to get detailled information from someone with mesmer/monk experience. Thanks in advance. Cheers. --85.5.164.246 12:02, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :You have five pieces of armor, and should have five superior runes to take your health to 55. If you can't, I'm guessing you have a headpiece that can't have a rune put on it, in which case you need to go buy a 1k max headpiece from anywhere so you can get your health to 55. If you still find the run difficult, just take 1 or 2 monk heroes with extra maintained enchants (mending, watchful spirit, bonds, succor) to make it cake. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:25, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Thank you very much. Once at 55, it worked on 2nd try. :-) --85.5.164.246 11:59, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Spirit Shackles? Just theory but couldn't you trash the visages and just maintain spirit shackles on the GD leaving a spot for a fourth skill such as Essence Bond? TedTheFarmer 10:13, 8 February 2009 (EST) kill other Destroyers or not? The wording of the current article seems to imply to head straight for the Great Destroyer, ignoring the others (more enemies attacking = more energy I suppose). However, when using the Me/Mo build, I only get 4 pips of regen when being burned. At 55hp the 8 health per second regen (plus occasional heals from Delver title) doesn't seem to be enough to counter the multiple enemies hitting me for 5 health each. On the other hand, if I kill the destroyers one by one, that seems it would take way longer than 4~5 minutes as mentioned by ppl above. What am I getting wrong? - 11:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Try standing on those stones that are currently above the lava, to avoid burning. Head straight for the Great Destroyer or you aren't going to get the energy needed. --'-Chaos-' 12:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::also, just take a couple monk heroes to cast other maintained enchantments to make it easy. --Mafaraxas 21:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Pain Inverter Why is this not an optional? I just ran this instead of Illusion of Pain and it killed so much faster 11:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :really now? that's a good tip then. does it make it easier in normal mode?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 11:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) To be honest I doubt you did, correct me if I'm wrong but none of the destroyer's attacks will do any more than 5 damage on you, making PI useless. unless PI calculates damage before PS Maskeus 16:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Note from Guildwiki: "Damage dealt to the hexed foe is calculated before damage reduction effects such as Protective Spirit." so yeah PI should be, at least, an optional.--Tyrael-- 19:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ear bite prof=mo/me prot=12+1+3 div=10+3 illusion=8of respiritvisavof painbitebondspirit/build would be faster i think--Relyk 23:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to try that out here soon. I know that the current version can be very difficult if done in normal mode.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 07:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Illusion of Pain Maybe it's just me, but won't illusion of pain heal the guy for as much or more than you degen? Was this a nerf? 09:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The healing only takes place if the hex ends so as long as you recast it before it runs out it wont heal [[User:Chi Shan|'Chi']] [[User talk:Chi Shan|''Shan]] 10:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Is 46 energy enough? That is what I have, and I keep running out, and thus, dying. Maybe I just suck. I dunno.... DancesWithPets :Did you read this note? :"Switch blessed for an e-management skill like Essence Bond. (Recommended for Normal Mode)"'' :Try that. 21:45, 20 July 2009 ::It can be a little difficult if done in Normal Mode. Simply because of attack speed.-- 21:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Okey. I can definitely try that. I shall see. DancesWithPets :::That worked so much better. Why thank you. I made it up until he went under the lava, and got owned by Mark of Subversion. Not quite sure how that happened... DancesWithPets ::::Well that's because you clearly didn't keep your visages up, if he manages to get 10 energy, which he will if you don't have your visages up, he will cast Call of Destruction which will summon a Destroyer of Hope to come and kick your ass, so keep your visages up at all cost!--Tyrael-- 19:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Blessed Aura and Watchful Spirit Should both be removed. Blessed Aura only increases the duration on prot spirit and SoR, while if you reassigned the divine favor points into prot prayers, you would get energy consumption that is less than that with blessed aura, considering the energy degen. Watchful spirit is just inferior to feel no pain. Feel no Pain gives at least as much regen as watchful, but 5 energy every 20 seconds (use on recharge) is less than the pip of energy degen watchful spirit takes to work and no setup cost is really nice. Please fix. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :People might not have ranks, but fix yourself, really. --'-Chaos-' 20:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Like i said, r0 works better anyways. And I did fix it, I just like telling people why I do something before I do it and make sure they understand. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Then why did you say "Please fix", if you were going to anyhow >.>"" --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I dont fix things until somebody knows why. Chaos told me to, so i figured he knew why, so I changed it. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cynic thoughts. So people bother maintaining this site and the builds on it without actually caring if everything is messed up? I don't see sense in that. --'-Chaos-' 16:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) WTB MOAR PAIN INVERTER It works, shouldnt it replace illusion of pain?--Tyrael-- 21:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You need at least r7 for it to become more effective than IoP, which most people dont have (at least i dont). It is much better for energy though, so Ill change the build to show both options. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ignore the above comment. The Great Destroyer has one of the slowest attack rates in the game. I had an 8 seconds Pain Inverter and he only hit me 3 times in that time frame. I was assuming he had the attack rate of a hammer, but it is waaaaay slower. I removed pain inverter as it is much slower. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Even on HM????--Tyrael-- 13:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::He casts spells that do damage too...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 15:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::120% of 5 is well... 15:13, 31 August 2009 ::::::LA, pain inverter is b4 prot spirit, itll still do 80. On HM, he still has omgwtf slow attack rate. And no he doesnt use spells, visages are nice, eh? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 15:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Iirc, you can get into range of Famine by pulling him a bit. So... 15:18, 31 August 2009 ::::::::Why not some random dagger attack with Dwarf title on? :> 15:22, 31 August 2009 Non-Factions? Is there an alternate build available for this that doesn't need Factions skills? (i.e. Ancestor's Visage and Illusion of Pain). Perhaps swapping IoP for Conjure Phantasm + Wastrel's Demise and swapping AV for Soothing Images...? If someone could test for me that would be great :) 20:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sympathetic Visage and Conjure Nightmare--Relyk 02:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Relyk is bad. Conjure Nightmare is a factions skill. Phantasm would work in place of IoP, but nothing can replace AV because you need both the edenial to shut down the great destroyer and the adrenaline ownage to stop the bones. One or the other is not viable (so no spirit shackles either). Unfortunately, AV is too essential to drop without the build becoming unreliable. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 03:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::life is a shitter Life Guardian 03:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) What if instead of the two Visages you take Soothing Images AND Spirit Shackles? You can easily keep those up on the destroyer if you juggle some attribute points. Then you can take Conjure Phantasm and maybe Earbite for health degen if your rank is good... or am I missing something vital here? 17:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :That should work. The only problem I might see is energy. Otherwise, it would still be half the speed or even slower. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::could always bring a bonder and use healing breeze--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Rename ...to "ATFH Solo" or something? Its currently hard to find all ATFH running builds with one search.--War_Pig5 20:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :done - AthrunFeya - 21:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC)